The Mediator: New Twist
by SweetGirl2095
Summary: Susannah Simon has fallen into a forbidden love in the late 1800s. She gives all her faith to Fernando and decides to run away with him. However, things drastically change when he murders her in cold blood. No one knows what happened to her, until 150 years later when high school junior Jesse de Silva stumbles upon her remains and she comes back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You look beautiful _mija_." May finished piling my hair on top of my head and arranged the stray ringlets so they framed my face.

I smiled warmly at her reflection in the mirror and instead of looking at myself in my vanity, I turned to face her to tell her how much she meant to me but words failed me and instead I found tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No _mija_! Why did you do that for? Now, I will have to put more powder on you!" May tried to scold me but she was also trying to hold back tears. I embraced her tightly and she did the same before quickly checking outside the door if anyone was nearby and then locking the door. She even locked the windows in my room.

"Now May, don't you think this is a bit excessive? We are on the third floor. How can anyone possibly be able to listen to us?" I smiled as she looked frustrated with me.

"Susannah, they will have my head for this and you will never be able to even leave your room without a chaperone if anyone even hears a fraction of what you plan on doing."

I felt guilty thinking how silly she was being because in truth, the situation was truly grave. I walked over to my bed and sat down, trying to calm my racing mind.

"Are you sure you still want to leave?" May sat next to me, anxiously twisting her apron in her hands.

"My only regret is not being able to take you with me." I said resolutely. "I've been sending down cases of my clothes and necessities this last week. I had the cases sent down to the stables to seem like they are simply part of my father's business. No one would dare question him, so they were safe. Fernando has been taking them in the cover of night fall. Now, I just have to meet him in the edge of the woods so I can finally leave with him."

May's face paled and that was surprising because her olive skin had become even darker because of the passing summer.

"He's been here?" She asked.

"Just the stables. He wouldn't dare come closer. My father is constantly walking the grounds. Fernando knows what he is gambling." I squeezed May's hand in reassurance.

She wasn't too fond of Fernando because he's been known to sweet talk several girls for his own benefit. I wouldn't have looked twice at him either when I first met him, despite how tall and handsome he was. The man he works for, Mr. Henry Blake, came to visit my father for business matters and Fernando came as well. I had been asked to accompany my father and Fernando was at his master's beck and call because he was blind and elderly. As my father and Mr. Blake had taken their business into my father's private office and Fernando was not allowed to listen to their conversation so he and I stayed in the parlor.

"Please, Mr. -?"

"Fernando Gonzalez, but please _Senorita_ call me Fernando."

"Fernando, please have a seat. The heat is atrocious, have some cold lemonade."

I remembered seeing his smile and being charmed almost instantly. It was shameful how quickly my cheeks warmed when I began speaking to him. I enjoyed speaking to him because he spoke to me like he wanted to know my opinion on everything. Fernando's conversations involved intricate politics and he even taught me the little bit of history he learned from the point of view of his Mexican descendants. He made me feel like everything I though and said mattered. It was far from how every other man spoke to me.

Much too quickly, my father and Mr. Blake finished speaking. I felt sad to see Fernando go but it was highly inappropriate to arrange to see him again. However, once they left, my father said that Mr. Blake will be returning the following week to finish business and it may take some time to get everything arranged properly so he will stay in our house for a few days. It seemed a bit odd to me because business deals never took that long but I was more concerned with the fact that Fernando will be here as well.

Please comment! I want to know what everyone thinks! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I should have known May!" I had stomped around my room unladylike, not believing what I just been told.

" _Mija, porfavor_ calm down. I think this is for the best. You cannot live with your mother and father forever. You need to live your own _vida_ with a husband." May made sit at my vanity while she combed my hair before I could start pacing again.

"I do not wish to live with my parents forever. _Nombre de Dios. Voy a perder mi mente si sigo viviendo con mis padres pero no quiero casarme con ese hombre-"_

"Susannah! Stop! You should not be speaking Spanish." May had stopped brushing my hair and was looking terrified at the door that was slightly open.

I quickly covered my mouth and waited for her to close the door.

"I apologize May. I did not even realize that I was not speaking English."

May returned to brushing my hair. I imagine I learned Spanish when I was a small child from the people who took care of me but for some reason my father forbid that I ever speak it. When I would accidently say anything in Spanish, he would punish me and he would blame my new care taker, May for it. She has always reassured me that she does not get punished, but the last time I had a conversation with one of the Mexican servants, I did not see May for a few days. I caught one fleeting glance of her in the kitchen and she had a black eye.

"I deeply apologize. I am just very upset by the choice my father decided to make. It should not be his to make."

"Mr. Simon loves you Susannah. He wants the best for you and he thinks it is best to have you marry Mr. Blake's nephew."

My father had not been doing any business at all with Mr. Blake. He had been discussing an arranged marriage between Brian Blake and myself. I had only found out about his intentions when we all, my father, mother, and sister, Kara were having dinner.

"Mother, when will I get married?" Kara asked. The question was not unlike her to ask because Kara was much more like the daughter our parents wanted. She cared very little for education. She cared very little for the bit of schooling we were given. Kara always fantasized about finding her perfect husband and having a grand wedding even though she was only just turned fourteen.

"Darling, you will come of age very soon and you will be courted by dozens of men." Mother smiled at her like she was her prodigy just waiting to bloom into success. She never looked at me like that. In fact, Mother always had a slight look of annoyance when she had to listen to me or when she had to do anything with me. Her temper was also very short with me.

"Now, Kara I know you cannot wait to start looking at what you want your wedding gown to be, but how about I take you to be fitted for your masquerade dress in the meantime?" My father chuckled as he saw Kara pout.

"As long as you also find me a husband as handsome as Brian Blake."

I dropped my spoon into my bowl and it splattered all over the table but I did not realize it at the time.

"What Kara?" I asked, my temper quickly rising. My father looked angrily at Kara and my mother. She must have told Kara, trusting that she was old enough to keep a secret.

"Susannah, please, we will discuss this in private after dinner." He looked at me, the promise of punishment in his eyes if I try to question him right now.

I scarcely remember dinner ending but I have no recollection of how I managed to finish all the food. I quickly excused myself from the table and met my father in his office.

I sat in front of his desk, waiting for him to sit and face me. I was trying to remain as calm as possible so he could see I am a mature young woman that can make her own choices, not a child throwing a tantrum.

"I am ready to hear what you have to say father. All I ask is that you tell me all of the truth."

He contemplated me wearily for a moment and he seemed to finally decide to say something.

"Yes, I was speaking to Henry about his nephew. He is Henry's only living family. Brian Blake is a proper gentleman and a very suitable husband. I had gone to visit him at his estate last month. It is just half a day's travel from here." He paused to examine my face. My face was expressionless and so he continued.

"You are seventeen Susannah. You practically threw out the few men that have courted you. Trust me when I say that word spread quickly about you and how difficult you are. No man has dared come to seek marriage with you and it has been a year. I tried being patient with you. I tried letting you decide who you wanted to marry. Please forgive me for what I'm about to say, but I can't have you living here for much longer. I have no son and I'm too old to try and have one. I will have to sell my business and I want to do so as soon as Kara gets married. The money that I will have left will be enough so your mother and I can live comfortably. It is not enough for another person.

Brian Blake is very wealthy. You will have more than enough and you will be able to have a family with him. His family name is a very respected one. I did not want to tell you before because I knew you would talk Henry out of this and I do not regret not telling you Susannah because he thought you were delightful. He said you would be a beautiful bride for Brian."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes like it pained him to see how I would react. Much to his relief I already made up my mind and it was in his favor. With trembling hands I stood and he braced himself for the worst.

"Thank you for looking out for my best interest Father. It was quite rude of me not to take this into consideration. I hope to charm Brian as I did Mr. Blake and have a wedding as soon as possible."

I did not want to be a burden on anyone. I would leave as soon as I could, whether it be because of marriage or otherwise.

"Susannah…. Susannah thank you for understanding. I apologize for being so frank with you but this issue has been pressing upon your mother and me. To put your mind at ease, your mother, Kara, and I have met Brian and he _is_ a good man. We wouldn't entrust you to anyone that would harm you."

I nodded curtly and curtsied before leaving his office.

"Good night Susannah."

"Good night Father."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The days following my conversation with my father, were filled with bustling servants trying to prepare our home for the Blakes. I let myself have a good cry with May holding me because I wanted to appear like nothing had bothered me. I collected myself in time for the Blakes to arrive a week later. The minute Brian set foot into our home, everyone was very taken with him. Kara swooned and blushed madly whenever Brian directed his attention towards her. My mother was delighted to have him because all her friends were envious that such a well-mannered and handsome man was considering marrying into the family. Brian was tall, had hair the color of the sun, and he had a muscular built. Every woman that saw him fell in love. I saw our female servants argue fervently about who was lucky enough to serve his food and ask him if he needed more.

As for myself, I admit it was easy to look at him and hold his green eyed gaze, but I found him incredibly dull. He only spoke of himself and how many times he had gone to England and visited royalty. Brian also enjoyed boasting of the many donations he was able to give to those in need because his business was booming. I would admire this quality if it wasn't so obvious he only does so to improve his reputation.

However, I kept my word to my father and pretended to be thoroughly interested in every word Brian said. What made my encounters with Brian tolerable, was that joined us and Fernando always followed him. Whenever Brian and the other men decided to speak about politics or business, they would ignore me because they believed my ears and mind were too delicate for me to understand. During these moments I spoke with Fernando and I had never felt happier. I had to remind myself not to appear excited when I was around Fernando. It would have become a scandal that could cost my family their reputation and any marriage plans with Brian. The only one I could talk to about my true feelings was May.

"It is all just so irritating May! I am looking forward to our last dinner tomorrow with the Blakes. I know I should be more concerned because of the marriage proposition, but I do not want to spend another waking moment with Brian." I exclaimed as May helped me into my night gown.

May quickly found out about what my father said because she was the one that comforted me when I couldn't stop crying. She was very upset with Father but she didn't say why. I didn't expect her to be upset at all because marrying me off was very important. It was something every woman was interested in and busied with once she turned sixteen. I thought May would lecture me that it was what I was _supposed_ to be doing, but she was more interested in the fact that father gave me a time limit to leave.

" _Mija_ , I wish I was able to take you into my home. My _familia_ would adore you. My children already do from the few times you have seen them. You would not have to worry about being rushed to leave."

"That means the world to me May. Honestly, this is tiring and I really am working hard to impress Brian but it would be a lie if I said I would mind one last summer just being Susannah Simon." May brushed my hair, letting the quiet surround us for a few moments.

"How is Fernando?" May knew I grew fond of Fernando and it was embarrassing.

"He is wonderful. He is the only reason I'm sad to see the Blakes leave."

" _Mija porfavor_ be careful. I know who he is. He knows how to make women fall in love with him so he could do what he wants with them." She looked sternly at me but I could still see the worry behind her eyes.

"May I would hardly call my feelings for him, love. It is just a friendship. I do not think you are giving him a chance. He's a good man. He just has his days." I absentmindedly braided my hair as I thought of Fernando. A smile escaped my lips and May caught it.

"Susannah, if you had a choice between Brian and Fernando, I would tell you and plead with you to marry Brian."

"If I had a choice…." I sighed. I fixed my bed to get ready to sleep and sat on the edge.

"Am I a bad daughter May?" I could feel the tears swell in my eyes. May sat next to me and held me in her arms.

" _Mija_ I am unbelievably proud of you. I love you as if you were my daughter. I still remember the first time I met you. You were so small. Only three years old when I held you for the first time. Susannah, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be happy. You want to see the world and find _amor_ on your own terms. There is nothing wrong with that. I am just sorry the world won't let you do that."

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have because when I opened my eyes again, the room was dark and there was no one there.

The next day my mother was acting quite unusual. She kept glancing at me and asking how I felt. She smiled at me and it almost looked loving. I was only distracted by her odd behavior by the fact that the Blakes and my father were not present for breakfast nor lunch. I thought they left early but mother reassured me that they will be joining us for dinner.

I was enjoying my day not having to pretend to be the perfect woman that does not bother men in their complicated discussions. I only missed Fernando but there was nothing I could do but be ready to say good bye to him soon.

I was in the process of getting ready for dinner when my mother barged into my room.

"Susannah, darling! I bought you a new gown to wear for dinner tonight! You are going to look lovely!" Behind mother, two of her helpers came in holding a beautiful blue and white gown that had long sleeves and a small intricate design of flowers running along the hem.

"It's gorgeous Mother. Thank you!" I touched the delicate material and was in awe at the beauty of it.

"Go on Susannah! Put it on. I want to see you in it."

May tightened my corset and helped me pull the dress over my head. She buttoned it in the back and then I went to stand in front of the mirror.

"You look breathtaking darling! It compliments your skin wonderfully!" She stood behind me, admiring how well the gown fit me.

"I love it Mother. I appreciate your gift but why the sudden surprise Mother?"

"It is very rude to ask Susannah." Mother quickly stepped away from me, a look of disdain on her face.

"I – I'm sorry Mother. It really is beautiful." I stuttered.

"Very well just watch your tongue. I just wanted to get something for my daughter. Is that a good enough answer for you?" With that, she left my room and so did her maids, leaving May and me alone.

"Ignore her Susannah. You look beautiful." May said. I sat at my vanity so she could pin my hair up. It hurt how short my mother's temper was with me. I always tried hard to please her and my father. I never questioned them and always did what I was told – with the exception of marriage, but I did not know how important it was to them. I pretended to forget about my mother and chatted aimlessly with May.

Dinner was a grand event. The dining room was decorated beautifully with fresh flowers and plates. The chandelier that hung over the table seemed to have been thoroughly polished so it shined more brightly than it did before. My father was at the head of the table with Brian to his right and Mr. Blake on his left. Of course I was next to Brian but I saw no use in this placement. He only so often acknowledged my existence. He was too busy speaking with my father and mother. It seemed that Brian was even more interested in Kara than me. For the first time this week I was beginning to really worry about having Brian agree to marry me.

I think dinner was delicious, but I barely tasted anything because my mind wondered to the possibility of ruining my chances with Brian. However, soon dinner had ended and we were all moving outside into the courtyard. We had beautiful flowers and plants everywhere in the courtyard. It was Mother's favorite place to show off to her friends. We all walked around admiring the rose bushes when Brian surprised me and turned his attention to me.

"You look exquisite Susannah." He gave me what must have been his best smile and I tried to blush.

"You are too kind Brian." I bowed my head to seem bashful.

"You are more beautiful than any one of these roses. You may not know this, but your beauty is spoken well of among gentlemen." I assume this was supposed to be a very flattering compliment but I was not impressed.

"Oh, Brian I don't know what to say. Thank you." I turned away in an effort to look like I was too shy to look him in the eye but really I rolled my eyes.

"Susannah, I have been searching for the perfect woman to be by my side for the rest of my life." He stopped in front of me and I felt like there was a giant hole in my stomach.

"Susannah Simon, will you be wife?" He dropped down on one knee. From a bystander's point of view, the scene was utterly romantic. A handsome man with the perfect smile was proposing to a stunned young woman and her family looked adoringly on at the couple, all while being surrounded by roses.

"It would be my great pleasure Brian." I smiled and tears streamed down my face. Everyone thought it was out of happiness but in reality, I was closer to throwing up than hugging Brian. In the end, he slipped the engagement ring on my finger and the champagne was brought out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Almost the minute that Brian stood back up, my Mother whisked me away to speak about the wedding. When was it going to be held? Who are we inviting? How do I want my dress to look? The questions were endless. Even Kara was more interested in spending time with me. Normally, Kara would call me a bore for wanting to spend my time reading and wouldn't set foot within our private library.

It was all overwhelming and I didn't want to answer anything but I pushed through. My friends all came to visit me and they told me how lucky I was to have Brian Blake as my fiancé. I agreed and smiled through the endless brunches and dinners with other acquaintances and relatives that came to congratulate me.

My mood only brightened when Fernando came to my home to deliver news form the Blakes. He became their new messenger between our families because there was many important documents to read and sign between us. Our families really were doing business because my father thought he could help Brian with his and vice versa. No one wanted to bother traveling back and forth, so Fernando was given the job.

I always invited him to eat lunch with me under the pretense that I wanted to know how the Blakes were and how Brian was taking the wedding planning. My parents approved of my actions because I was treating Fernando with the respect of a guest because he worked for the Blakes. Mr. Blake was pleased to hear this as well but I was careful to make sure to speak about the wedding whenever the maids were around. In truth, I spoke to Fernando about everything but the wedding when we were alone. That hole that Brian created when he proposed to me was filled with butterflies when I was with Fernando.

This was how the summer was spent with occasional visits from Brian. The wedding was set for January of the following year because I chose a custom wedding dress that will tailored to my body and it was going to have several detailed beadings. Something this extensive needed a few months to be tailored and I wanted as much time as I could get before having to actually wear it.

Soon, September came and brought with it several surprises and events. The first one climbed through my window in the middle of the night.

I woke up startled when I heard knocking outside my window. I quickly put on my robe and tied the strings tightly around me. I was about to run out to get my father when I heard a faint voice call my name. It sounded familiar and so I took a candle and peeked through my curtains to see who or what was there.

"Susannah! Please open your window!" Fernando was clinging to the windowsill for dear life. I opened it immediately and he stumbled into my room. I was happy but very confused to see him.

"Fernando what are you doing here? How did you get up here? Is something wrong with Mr. Blake?" I gave him the water that was beside my table and he gladly took it.

" _Querida_ , please calm down. Everyone is well. I climbed up your vines and jumped the last bit onto your window." He sat at my desk and looked at it curiously.

"You like to read?" He examined a book I had left on it.

"Yes I do. It is how I spend most of my days but lately I've been busy with – nothing never mind. You did not just come all the way here and climb three stories to ask if I read. Why are you here? If you get caught you will be put into jail!" My heart was beating rapidly and I began pacing.

"Susannah, please keep still." Fernando stood up and held me in place. I did not think it was possible but my heart started beating faster. This was all highly inappropriate but none of it felt wrong. I looked up at him and before I could think of anything else, he kissed me. It was much too short and I longed for more but he pulled away.

"So you do feel the same way." He whispered. He had no guilt for stealing my first kiss. The kiss that was meant for my husband.

"It seemed like you already knew the answer. You would not have come all this way if you thought I didn't."

" _Querida_ I would still have come if I didn't know. I risked everything for you and I would do so again for the rest of my life."

I hugged him tightly and I felt a happiness that I have never known before but then I remembered who I was and pulled away.

"Fernando, I don't normally do rash things. Even back when I thought I had as much time as I needed to find love, I would not have jumped into it. I wanted time. I wanted to think about it. So, it surprises me that even if I had the choice to be with you, I would love to hurry and spend every waking moment with you." I have always been level headed so I was startled to hear what I was saying.

"No one has to know Susannah." He was holding me close and I knew I should have pulled away but I buried my face in his chest.

"I can't. I am not about to have a lover when I get married. I may not love or even like Brian but I won't have an affair behind his back. I think you should leave. You need to get back before anyone notices where you have been." I tore myself away from his arms and turned so he couldn't see me crying.

"Susannah, there is no other way for me to see you. An affair is an ugly word and thing. I did not want it to happen either but I care about you deeply and it was a desperate call. I apologize. I'll go." I heard some scuffling but when I turned around, I was alone again.

I was heartbroken the following days but I couldn't tell May. To say that she would be horror-struck that Fernando suggested having an affair would be an understatement. I was more terrified at the idea that May might have a heart attack if I told her. However, it didn't seem to matter because May assumed I was still upset about the wedding.

"Try to be happy _mija_. I know the wedding is only getting closer but I know something that might cheer you up." May was walking with me through the courtyard before lunch. Brian was coming and I didn't want to just sit in my room waiting for him.

"What is it May?" I stopped in front of the fountain in the middle of the court yard. It was a spectacular marble structure that sparkled in the sun. I ran my fingers through the cool water as I sat on the edge.

" Mr. and Mrs. Simon are having a Masquerade Ball on Halloween."

"I'm surprised that my mother hasn't had one before. The mysterious glamour seems just like her." I looked up and saw May's face looked crest fallen. She was hoping to make me happy, even if only for a little while.

"It is still the most exciting news I have heard for a while." I said guiltily.

"We can look for your dress for it soon." May said hopefully.

"Thank you." I took May's hand and squeezed it.

"Miss Susannah, Mr. Brian Blake is here for lunch." Our maid, Emily quietly announced.

"Thank you Emily. I'll be there soon." I smiled her and she smiled back. She was one of the newest employees we had and she was also very young. She was only a few months younger than I was. She curtsied and scattered back to the house. She was very timid and seemed scared of everything.

"Well, I need to go May. I can't keep Brian waiting." I said sarcastically. May scolded me but I heard her chuckle before she left.

Brian was already at the table when I entered. He pulled out the chair for me like the gentleman that he was.

"How have you been Susannah?" Brian asked as he tucked a handkerchief onto his shirt.

"I've been well Brian. How about yourself?"

"Extraordinary! I met a fellow from England that wants to partner with me in my family business. Well, partner is a strong word. I am not ready to trust him completely but I will give it a test run. I have known him for a few years now but I've been in charge of Blake Guns for some time now - ever since my parents passed away ten years ago – but it is a chance to expand because he wants to open the company in London!" Brian's chicken was getting cold because his excitement made him forget about eating. I had to admit that the prospect of traveling to foreign countries was exciting. Even if it was with Brian.

"How adventurous of you! It seems like a wonderful opportunity for you and your company."

"Yes it is Susannah. I'm just sorry to say that this will require frequent trips to London if it does open. I need to keep everything in check."

"That's nothing to be sorry about Brian. I have never been farther than this town. I would love to visit London." My mind was racing with the possibilities of exploring a new city and maybe finding a local book store. Some of my favorite authors were from London, but before I could voice any of these thoughts, Brian began laughing.

"Susannah you are adorable. Of course you won't be coming with me. These trips will be for business. I can't have you slowing me down and distracting me. You will be staying at home entertaining any guests my uncle may have. Anyway, what are you to do in London? You will bore yourself silly. Do not worry, I will make sure to buy you dresses and the frivolous things women want." He gave one last chuckle and began eating again.

I forced a laugh and nodded in agreement. I decided right there and then that I could not marry this man. I have to become self-loathing if I choose to marry him. I was just a doll for him to put in his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"May please can you get a message to Fernando for me?" I had hurried to look for her before dinner the day after I had lunch with Brian.

" _Porque mija_?" She was confused that I ushered her into one of the empty guest rooms so that we could be alone. I locked the door and window before speaking to her.

"I really can't marry Brian but I can't tell my parents. They won't understand and I won't have any more chances to leave. They will probably send me to become a nun! May, I need to speak to Fernando." I implored her.

"I will do as you say. But Susannah what can Fernando do?"

"Honestly May? I do not know yet. Let me speak to him and I will tell you everything. I promise." May looked skeptical but she trusted my judgement. She agreed to send one of the errand boys to find Fernando with my message: _Let's speak like we did at our last meeting._ May wasn't sure what I meant but she didn't ask because she was sure she didn't want to know the answer.

That night I waited late into the night for Fernando. I kept my window slightly open despite the chill that came in but he didn't come. I was disappointed but I did the same the following night and the next six nights. I was starting to get a cold from sleeping with the window open so I finally gave up hope. I locked my window and I went to sleep almost immediately.

I woke with a start once more from the knocking on my window.

"Fernando! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." I was upset that he kept me waiting without any message from him but I was immensely relieved to see him.

" _Querida_ you look awful. Are you ill?" He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. It was difficult not to forgive him when he felt so warm and safe.

"A bit. I have been waiting for you for a week. I kept my window open for you."

"Forgive me. The errand boy was a mere fourteen year old. He kept getting distracted and lost on his way to the Blake property. I rushed here the minute I received your message. What is wrong?" He sat at my vanity as I paced in front of him telling him about Brian and how I couldn't go on with the engagement.

"And you can't break it off." I shook my head and his face turned serious.

"Susannah, do you want to leave with me?" Fernando looked up at me but I could not read his expression. Running away with Fernando was actually why I sent him the message. I could leave with him, and I was sure he wouldn't rush a marriage between us if we decided to do so. It was just so terrifying to leave my home and family for the unknown.

"Susannah?"

"Yes. I do want to." I was determined to make a change in my life because the path it was going wasn't making me happy so I couldn't possibly choose something worse.

"Fantastic!" He hugged me and kissed me for the second time. This time the kiss felt off. It felt more needy than it did caring, but I shook off the feeling thinking it was just my nerves. I pushed him away in order to discuss how I'm going to leave my family without them noticing right away.

"Fernando, my family is holding a Masquerade ball on Halloween! I can attend it and so can you in disguise. It won't seem out of place and no one will notice if we step out. The drinks will be out all night and the masks will confuse everyone. It's perfect!" He agreed and he said he was going to start looking for a new home for us. He warned me it would be nothing compared to my home now but I assured him wealth doesn't matter to me.

He left quickly to get back to the Blake property and I prepared to tell May. She did not react well and she didn't speak to me for a few days but she realized was going to do this with or without her help and she would rather make sure I was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was now Halloween and the day was drawing to an end. Guests have started arriving and May was reapplying my makeup from where the tears left streaks. She helped me fluff up my gown one more time. It was a huge crimson and gold ball gown with a tight corset top and sweet heart neckline. Too soon, May finished the last touches on my dress. We just stood staring at our reflections in the mirror in front of us. Finally, May broke the silence.

"Susannah, please be careful. Don't put all your hope and trust in Fernando. You do not know him well enough yet. Feel free to send me a letter if you need my help or if you just want to hear from me. Because I need to hear from you." May started crying and I had to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I love you May. You have been more of a mother to me than my own mother has. I will send you a letter as soon as I arrive at the home Fernando found. May this isn't a farewell. I promise to see you soon." May pulled me into a tight embrace and we stayed like that for a very long time. I was terrified to leave the safety of her arms.

"I must go soon. I am only going to be at the ball for a short time before Fernando comes. But before I leave I want to give you something." May wiped away the tears on her cheeks when we let go of each other. I took a small pouch from the drawer of my desk.

"This is for all the help that you gave me through the years. You were there for me more than anyone else. This is for you and your family. I love you." I kissed her on the cheek and rushed out the door before she could decline my gift. The last thing I heard from May was a small gasp when she opened the pouch. Inside the pouch were some of my jewels that contained diamonds and gold. It would be enough to support her family for a good while. It was the least I could do for her.

The main house was empty because the ball was being held in the ball room, across the courtyard. The halls were dark and eerily quiet. I wanted to hurry to the party but I stopped in front of a mirror to place my mask on. It hid my most recognizable features and left the lower part of my face uncovered. I was adjusting it when I saw a shadow appear behind me.

I quickly turned around but the stranger covered my mouth and pulled me into a room, locking the door. I was about to scream but before I could the stranger leaned down and kissed me. I instantly recognized the lips and the person.

"Fernando you cannot be here. You can't be seen with me." I pushed him away, looking around the room, in case someone was in here.

"Do not worry _querida_. No one has seen me. I have a mask as well. I will be in the ball but you cannot look at me or even glance at me. I am no one to you until twelve. When time reaches midnight, I will meet you at the fountain in the courtyard." He kissed my cheek and left.

I wanted to take a moment to catch my breath from all the excitement but I knew I had to keep moving. I promised Mother that I would dance with Brian and appear happy with him. I also wanted to say my farewells to my family, even if they don't know I was leaving.

The ball room was filled with lights, laughter, and music. All our guests were impressively dressed with all kinds of different masks. I wish I could enjoy the night with everyone else but I had to keep focused.

Brian was very easy to find. For one thing, he was flocked by groups of women and secondly, he had taken off his mask.

"Brian?" I tried to make my voice heard above all the giggling.

"Susannah? Where are you?" He was trying to look above the sea of admirers and he finally spotted me.

"My beautiful fiancé, how are you?" All the girls scowled at me, but they dismembered and I thought I saw Brian look a bit sorry to see them go but he took my hand and we started to dance.

At some point I felt sorry for leaving Brian with no notice but I saw the way he looked over my shoulder at the flirtly looks my so called friends gave him. He smiled back at them, not caring that I saw. He will have no problem finding someone new and I am very sure he won't be heartbroken when he finds that I have left.

I danced with Brian for two songs that seemed to last forever, and then excused myself to find my parents. It wasn't like he noticed, however, he just left. I glanced at the time. I had an hour until I had to meet Fernando. I spent that hour with my parents and Kara. I thanked them for keeping my best interests in mind and for everything they have done. They thought I was being grateful for finding Brian for me. My parents began drinking and I used this distraction to hug Kara and say I was going to find my friends.

I looked back one last time at the ball as the clock chimed midnight. Father was laughing heartily with his friends, Mother was showing how beautiful Kara's dress looked to all her friends, and Brian was dancing with a mystery woman.

"Miss Susannah, do you need anything?" A small voice startled me.

"Emily! Oh, no. I – I'm fine thank you. Please go on and enjoy yourself." Emily curtsied and left back into the ball. I took a few steps forward towards the courtyard when I realized I had my mask on and Emily knew who I was. I had not seen her all night and I didn't know how she could have known it was me. The thought bothered me but I picked up my heavy gown and hurried to the fountain.

Fernando was already there. His back was towards me but I recognized his silhouette. I ran to him the distance that was left between us.

"Fernando, we must go now!" I fell into an embrace with him, expecting him to be happy but when I looked into his face, he seemed aggravated.

"Susannah, there is a horse waiting for us at the entrance to the estate. We must hurry. Did you bring the last of your things?"

"I – yes I did. Here it is. You said to bring my most valuable possessions so that I would feel safe and I did." I smiled and showed him a small bag that I hid.

"That's very small." He looked at it skeptically.

"Well, yes it is but it's the smallest and basic things that will keep me going." Fernando looked reassured but I don't know what he could need reassurance of. He took my hand and we ran along the side of my house to the entrance where there was two horses waiting.

I was going to ask if I was going to ride one of them myself but then I saw a man come from behind one of them.

"Julio, this is Susannah. Susannah this is my cousin Julio." I shook the man's hand. He was very large and burly. He had scars on his face and hands. He didn't look like a good man. For the first time I didn't feel safe with Fernando.

" _Ella sabe de lo que vas hacer?"_ Julio spoke to Fernando. Fernando glanced at me before replying.

" _No sabe nada. Tu ya vete. Luego te veo._ " Fernando didn't know I could speak Spanish because it was one of the two secrets I decided to keep from him. I was taking May's advice and not trusting him fully yet and I'm beginning to question if I was wrong to have decided to do this. Julio jumped onto one of the horses and left.

"Come _querida,_ let me help you get on the horse. We're riding off together."

"What were you and Julio talking about?" I asked as I stepped away from him.

" _Querida_ , I have a surprise for you. You mean more to me than I could have ever imagined. I need to take you somewhere before we leave." He smiled and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me onto the horse before getting on himself. I took off my mask and it fell to the ground as soon as the horse started moving.

At first we were on the cobble stone road that would eventually lead into town but soon, Fernando turned onto a dirt path heading into the forest.

"Fernando where are we going?" I started to panic.

"Susannah, I'm taking you to my surprise for you. Do not worry. I will protect you with my life in case anything happened." I tried to calm down and after what seemed like hours, we arrived at a clearing that had a lake.

Fernando stopped in front of the lake and jumped off the horse. He got me from my waist and helped me off the horse like I didn't weigh a thing to him.

"Susannah, I love you. I didn't know it was possible to have such deep emotions for someone you just met. I feel like I have known you my whole life." He took my hand in his and drew me close. I felt like I did the first time he climbed into my room. I was excited and wanted to kiss him. All my feelings of fear were forgotten. The night was clear and the moon was bright. I couldn't have imagined a more perfect setting.

"What was my surprise?" I whispered as he bowed his head to kiss me. The tender scene only lasted a moment because he started laughing.

"What do you find so hilarious?" I asked.

"How stupid you are."

Before I had a chance to break free from his grasp, I felt a horrible pain in my back and as I fell to the floor, I saw Fernando put his dagger back into its slit, blood dripping from it. My breathing became shallow and the world was shifting out of focus. I knew I wasn't going to live much longer and in my last moments I saw Fernando reach for my bag and yell in frustration as he saw pictures and letters fall from it. He thought that what would keep me going was money and jewelry, but he was wrong. He looked angrily at me and pulled out the dagger once more and stabbed me in the chest. The world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Jesse's POV)

"Hey man, come outside already! We're here." I hung up the phone, grabbed my jacket, and darted out of my room hoping I wouldn't bump into Helen. She's a nice person and all but ever since she married my dad, she's been trying a little too hard to make me feel 'loved'.

"Jesse?" I cringed at the sound of my name. I didn't even get the chance to start going down the stairs, my hand had just touched the banister.

"Uh, hey Daisy what's up?" I turned to look at my youngest step sister. Helen has three daughters, Jasmine, Brenda, and Daisy. However, I called them Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc. Jasmine's nineteen and if you didn't know any better, you would think she was a zombie by the dark bags under her eyes and her amazing talent to fall asleep while she was standing. Brenda is my age. We both just started our junior year but I honestly have no idea how she managed to do it. She wasn't very bright and she spent most of her time with her cheerleader friends at the mall gawking at guys. Last but not least was Daisy. She was only in middle school but had the I.Q. of a young Albert Einstein.

I braced myself for the random science fact Doc normally bombarded me with.

"Jesse, um are you going out?" She seemed strangely timid.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out. Do you need a ride to a friend's house or something?" I might not be close to my other step sisters but I felt protective of Daisy.

"No! I – I mean no thanks. I was just wondering if you were going out tonight. I didn't know if you made friends already." She stuttered.

"I guess you can call them friends. The football guys were pretty friendly ever since I joined the team. They invited me to a Halloween party and I figured I might as well go." I shrugged.

"Do you have anything to do tonight?" I asked.

"No. I was just going to watch that new documentary on TV. Mom bought me some candy to enjoy it with." Doc might be a certified genius but she wasn't very skilled when it came to being with people, she'd rather bury herself in books.

"Alright, good night then Daisy."

"Have fun Jesse." She went back to her room and I headed down stairs. The landing isn't far from the front door so maybe I can escape without Helen noticing me. Her and my dad's bedroom was downstairs.

I could see Adam's car outside through the window. I was about to open the door when I heard Helen call out for me. I hadn't seen her in the kitchen watching me.

"Sweetie! Oh, are you leaving?" She was in her pink robe getting some ice cream from the fridge.

"Yeah – I mean yes. I had told my dad yesterday. It is okay if I go?" I felt awkward asking her for permission but I wanted to let her see that I respected her.

"Of course! I'm really glad you found friends so quickly. I was worried you wouldn't like living here after moving from New York. California is a lot different huh?"

"It is, but it's a lot easier to get around. Thanks for, uh, helping me get on the football team. I know they finished trying out in August."

"Don't mention it sweetie. I'm friends with the football coach but it was your skill that got you on the team! I won't keep you anymore. Take care Jesse! Oh, and maybe you'll bump into Brenda! I think she's going to the same party."

I told Helen I'd look out for Brenda and then she padded off into her room. Outside, the guys were getting annoyed for waiting so long.

"Dude! What were you doing? We've been waiting for like an hour!" Adam exclaimed as I climbed into his jeep. Two other football players greeted me from the back seat.

"Where's the party at?" I asked.

"Julie's house, but a couple of us are going to pre-game by the lake in the woods. You down to go?" I was pretty sure we were going there anyway but I agreed to go. Adam cranked up the music and everyone started to whoop and holler. I had a feeling they were already buzzing but I was pretty pumped too. I've been feeling out of place ever since moving here with Helen and her daughters. I haven't exactly felt like the Brady Bunch.

We had to walk part of the way to the lake. I wouldn't admit this to the guys but it was really creepy. It was night but it got a lot darker when we were under the trees. We only had two flashlights to light the way and I was praying they wouldn't go out.

We finally made it to the clearing and the full moon was bright. Someone had brought Bluetooth speakers and was playing music. It seemed like we were the last ones to join. They guys I came with were eager to start drinking but I pulled back Adam.

"Who's going to be the designated driver man?" I know how lame I sounded but I knew Adam would be the only one who wouldn't make fun of me. He cursed because he had forgotten about that.

"I guess I will. I spaced on that when I offered to be the ride to the party." Adam cursed again.

"I'll do it. I'll take everyone home and I'll return your car tomorrow morning."

"You sure man? It's my ride so I'm cool with it. It's my fault."

"Nah, I got it." I insisted and Adam high fived me before enthusiastically grabbing a beer from the cooler by the lake.

I sat on a log that was near the bonfire the guys had started. It's not that I had a thing against drinking, but anytime I can avoid it, I will. My mom was hit by a drunk driver while she was jogging one morning. It was a long time ago. I was only a toddler when it happened, but alcohol doesn't have the same appeal to me as it does to everyone else my age.

Some of the guys had brought their girlfriends and it seemed like the party was actually going to be held here. All the girls were wearing some sort of costume that barely covered anything and one of them, Jackie, kept looking at me. She was one of Brenda's fellow cheerleader friends. She was well talked of in the locker room. Half of the football team has tried asking her out but she always said no. I mean she's not a saint or anything, Jackie's been known to hook up with the occasional 'lucky' guy but no one has been able to call her their girlfriend.

Well, everyone except for Richard, the team captain and quarterback. They've been on and off for a while. And how to I know all this? I found out most of it through Adam and the rest from Brenda. When Dopey found out I made the team, she was really excited, thinking I was going to give her all the details that the guys talked about, but when she realized I couldn't care less about gossip, she stopped talking to me unless she had to.

I just wanted to know enough so that I didn't get into any drama. Back in New York I had my fair share of fights over really stupid reasons but somehow I always managed to slip away from real trouble. I promised my dad I would try not to get into fights here. It was a new start.

I could see Jackie was starting to make her way towards me, and so I pretended to get a call and I walked a little farther out by the woods. I leaned on a tree and I held my phone to my ear. I felt stupid but I'd rather do this than have Richard on my back about Jackie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something shining on the ground.

I looked down to get a closer look. The wind picked up and clouds started rolling in, covering the moon. I hadn't noticed any clouds before but I didn't give it much thought. I tried picking up the object that seemed to be glowing, but it was a chain and the rest of it was buried. I dug out the rest and held it up. It was some sort of pendent. The front had some gems that formed a flower. I wasn't sure if the gems were real but they looked beautiful. I turned it over and I saw that it had something engraved into it.

 _Susannah Simon_. Thunder struck and I heard everyone back at the lake groan that they had to start heading out to Julie's. I put the necklace in my pocket and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Susannah's POV)

I felt like there were thousands of pounds pressing down on me. I could barely breathe because every time I opened my mouth, dirt fell in. I couldn't even open my eyes. I began panicking when I realized I was buried alive. I wanted to scream but I couldn't and right before I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, a hand poked through and started pulling me out. It was very difficult but I managed to get most of my body out.

I was coughing and gasping for air. I had no memory of what had happened or where I was.

"Honey you can stop digging now. Go ahead and go home. It'll be fine now."

A large dog barked from somewhere and through my blurry vision I saw it bounding off happily.

I felt weak and the world was spinning. I wanted to look up at my savior but I had no strength to hold up my head.

"Are you Susannah?" What sounded like a woman asked me. I still could not hold myself up to look at her but I gave a small nod.

"I can't imagine what you went through but I's sorry to say it's still going to be rough. You can't stay here. You have to go somewhere safe. I would help you but getting you out of the ground took a lot out of me." She sounded sincere and I felt as if I really didn't have any other options.

"Susannah can you get up?" She sounded really worried and for a second May's face flashed in my mind. She is going to be very upset with me. I finally pushed myself to a sitting position before holding on to a tree to get myself standing.

My legs shook and I realized my gown was heavier than usual. I looked down to see my dress torn, covered in mud, and the colors were faded and unrecognizable. It was as if it had been buried for years. I looked around me and everything seemed slightly different. The lake was dirtier and so was the sand around it. The trees looked like they had grown. It was all very odd.

I tried turning to face the woman but I clumsily stepped on a loose piece of my dress and fell. My dress ripped even more but what surprised were the diamonds that fell from the seams.

 _Do not trust him_. I gasped as it all hit me at once. I remembered running away and saying goodbye to May. I remembered the Masquerade ball. I remembered Fernando. The dress was my second secret. I knew I had to bring with me some of my jewelry in case I needed a form of currency. I took May's advice about not fully trusting Fernando and I sewed my jewels into my dress. I did not think Fernando was untrustworthy at the time but I decided that if he really was a good man then I'd let him know about it. However, that was exactly was made him murder me.

"I'm dead!" I felt ill. My head was pounding. I clearly remember the pain of his dagger piercing my skin. I clutched my chest, ready to feel my blood on my hands, but I felt nothing. It was just my normal skin.

"Susannah?"

I felt like I could not breathe again. I shut my eyes. Was I losing my mind?

"Susannah?"

I wearily looked up. Standing before me was a woman with short brown hair and large hazel eyes. She was dressed strangely. She was wearing loose pants and a large top. It seemed like something a man should wear but it would still be odd.

"Sweetheart, I know it must all be horrifying. I assume you just remembered how you died?"

I could hardly believe anything that was happening, and under any other circumstance, I would think she was mad for asking such a thing. I took a deep breath and nodded. I was at a loss for words.

"I think I know part of what happened to you and I can answer a few questions about what is happening now." The woman approached me and stopped when she was about an arm's length away. That is when I noticed the oddest thing about her. I could see through her. I was too exhausted to react anymore and I allowed her to get closer to me.

"Am I dead? Are you dead?" I finally spoke to her.

"I'll start with the easier question. Yes, I'm dead. I died thirteen years ago. I have been a ghost ever since because I can't leave my son. He still needs me."

"I am sorry for your loss – I mean your—I am - " I had no idea what to say but before I could say anything else that was offensive, she began laughing.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay. It really is an awkward situation. It's okay, you're alright now." She smiled warmly and for the first time since coming out of the ground, I felt safe.

"Am I dead ma'am?" I asked when I realized I did not know her name.

"Call me Maddie. I know you're Susannah Simon because you are quite a legend around here. You see, sweetheart, you went missing. About 100 years ago."

She must have seen my jaw drop open because she quickly continued.

"This is what I've gathered from listening to the kids last night. I was checking in on my son and a bunch of rowdy teenagers were trying to scare each other by telling each other your story. It was Halloween night so the story went awry very quickly. The stories were insane and they all ended with your ghost coming back to take someone to their death." Maddie stopped abruptly and looked at me. She looked like she was worried she had said the wrong thing, but I burst out laughing. It was very unladylike and my mother would have been horrified to have heard it. Maddie smiled and continued.

"Anyway, I believe your family had a massive search party look for you as soon as they realized you were gone. No one knew what happened to you. You were all over the newspapers throughout the country. Your room had been burglarized, everything was turned over, inside out, or destroyed. Everyone thought you had been kidnapped or worse."

"Well, Maddie the worse did happen." I proceeded to tell her about my last summer and I finished with my last memory.

"Oh my." Now it looked like I had to help Maddie. She had gone pale and I was surprised to see that because she was already transparent. I was starting to relax but then I remembered something she said.

"Wait, Maddie you said I died 100 years ago. If I've been a ghost, why can't I remember? You remember your last thirteen years."

"It's because you're not dead Susannah."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Jess's POV)

I woke up at six the next morning to take Adam's car to his house. He insisted he would just come to my house and get it but I wanted to take the opportunity to jog back. Running ironically clears my mind.

It was Saturday and I'm sure everyone is grateful Halloween was on a Friday. I saw a lot of people pass out last night and I noticed Brenda was close to doing so as well. I ended up taking her home early with me because I wasn't about to let some drunk guys mess with her. I barely managed to sneak her back into her room without her mom noticing she smelled like a keg.

I put on some basketball shorts and a hoodie and tried to go downstairs without waking anyone. It was really quiet. Even the dog must be sleeping because I couldn't hear Honey padding around the house. She was a huge Saint Bernard that Helen adopted like a year ago. She already grew to her full size but she was really sweet. I thought about taking her with me so we could jog together so I went to the backyard.

"Honey! Come here girl." I called for her as quietly as I could. The backyard was pretty big, it had several of Helen's plants and Honey's house was in the corner.

"Honey!" I called again and this time she came running to me from behind her house.

"Hey, girl how are you? Why are your paws so dirty?" All her paws were caked with mud and so was her fur. I was worried that she had dug up Helen's flowers but when I looked around everything was fine. I decided I shouldn't take Honey with me because she would leave dirt all over Adam's car.

"Sorry I woke you Honey. I promise I'll give you a bath later and then we can run." Honey licked me and then she went back to her house.

I got into Adam's car and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Susannah's POV)

"What?" I had just begun taking in everything that was happening and what had happened, but this was not what I was expecting.

"Well, you're not dead anymore. Last night was the anniversary of your death and something happened but I'm not sure what."

I did not know what to feel or believe anymore. How is this possible? Maybe I am insane. That would probably make the most sense.

"Susannah, sweetheart, I'm sorry I can't explain more and I'm sorry I can't give you more time to digest everything, but we need to leave. Staying here won't do you any good."

"Where am I supposed to go?" I stood again and this time I was a bit steadier.

"Follow me. It'll be somewhat of a walk and there will be a lot of things that will scary you because the world has changed a lot. Brace yourself." Maddie warned.

I was worried at what I would see but I trusted Maddie to lead me somewhere safe. At first, we traveled through the woods for a while. It was a similar path to the one I took with Fernando. I shook my head and decided not think about that yet.

I struggled to carry the remains of my dress as we trudged through the mud. It seemed to have rained last night. My first glimpse of this new world was amazing. The buildings and houses were so strange. Some had peculiar circular metal objects on the roofs. Others had little gnomes on the front yards. At first I thought they were real people but Maddie explained that they are like dolls meant for decorations.

Everything was extraordinary and I would have loved to look all these objects but Maddie insisted that there was no time. I was rushing along behind her and it seemed like we were getting near our destination but I was startled by a huge metal tank with wheels.

"Oh my!" It was coming toward me and I was about to run away but Maddie stopped me. She explained that it was a _car_ and they were meant for travel like carriages were in my day.

I was still shaken but we arrived at a large and beautiful house. I thought I would enter through the front door but Maddie rushed me in through the side of the house. I opened a gate and found myself in a large backyard.

"Uff—hello!" A dog jumped on me and tried licking my face. I giggled before pushing the dog off.

"Honey! No! Bad dog!" Maddie scolded her, but Honey still wagged her tail happily as she left.

"Is that the dog I saw back in the woods?" I asked.

"What? Oh, yes—Susannah go inside and up the stairs as quietly as possible. Go into the first door on the left. I'll meet you there. Please hurry."

Maddie opened the glass doors and disappeared. I had the feeling that this house belonged to people that were very much alive and I was breaking in to it. I hesitated to go in but I did not have many options. As I closed the door and went upstairs, it crossed my mind that I was blindly trusting someone again and as I went into the room Maddie instructed me to find, I began panicking.

I looked out the window in the room, and decided I had to leave. I quickly turned around, ready to run away but I ran head long into someone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I caught the girl by the waist before she fell.

"Whoa, are you okay?" She had bumped into me pretty hard and I almost lost my balance but three years of football have taught me to stand my ground.

She stared at me with the biggest brown eyes I have ever seen. She had delicate features and I had a sudden urge to trace the outline of her face. I have never seen someone so beautiful in my life.

"Uh, are you one of Brenda's friends?" The girl suddenly stepped back and I got a good look at what she was wearing. She was dressed like some sort of zombie princess. It had to be the best costume I have ever seen. I think she had actual dirt on the dress.

"Did you need the restroom or something?"

She seemed like she was about to say something but then her attention shifted to something behind me.

"Why should I trust you or him?" She finally said.

I turned around, expecting to see someone, but there was no one there.

"Um, trust who?" I was starting to think that she was a bit off her rocker.

"Well, I suppose you have shown me kindness." She looked wearily at me now.

"Hello, I am Susannah." She curtsied and smiled at me.

"I'm Jesse. So, you must be Brenda's friend. You probably got lost, her room is the one next to mine."

I moved out of the way and sat on my bed. I thought she was going to leave but she was looking at the same spot again in confusion.

"Why can he not hear you?" Susannah cocked her head as if she was listening to something. She was starting to freak me out.

"Uh, look I don't know who you are but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I need to change." I lied.

Susannah ignored me, and before I could go get Brenda, she turned towards me with a look of sorrow. Her eyes began watering.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Your mother says she loves you very deeply. She needed to tell you one more time."

"What?" I felt like someone punched me in the gut.

"She wants you to know she is incredibly proud of you. You turned out to be such a strong young man and she wants you to be happy because she is."

"If you think this is funny just stop. I don't know if you're drunk or stupid, but just leave. Now." My voice was shaking with anger as I stood up.

Susannah – or whoever she was – was visibly scared when she saw my clenched fists. She was about to leave but the door closed. Suddenly there was a strong wind and the windows shut and my curtains drew together. The temperature dropped a few degrees, but Susannah didn't look as freaked out as I did.

"Are you sure?" She asked the air. I didn't know what to do when I saw her walking to my closet. I wanted to stop her but she quickly shoved my shirts and jackets to the side. She paused for a moment but then she crouched down and reached into the corner behind my shoes.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I was on the verge of yelling at her but she stood back up and faced me.

"Your mother wants you to know that you don't have to feel guilty for moving on. You don't have to keep her dirty sweats with you."

I just stared at her.

"Your mother said that." Susannah quickly added. How would she know I kept the sweater my mom died in? How would she even know where I kept it?

"She's really beautiful." Susannah quietly said as she approached me.

"You look so much like Maddie. I truly wish you could see her and the love in her eyes."

I sunk to the floor. What was happening? When I finally looked up at Susannah, ready to ask her questions, my room was suddenly flooded by a bright light.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Susannah's POV)

"Thank you Susannah. Thank you for what you have done for me. I know now that Jesse will be just fine. I can feel that it's time for me to leave." Maddie took my hand in hers.

"Stay with Jesse. He'll help you. He has a good heart. I hope you find your answers. Don't be scared to trust and love." She looked behind her.

"Dad! Mom! I'm coming home!" Maddie let go of my hand and walked away into a light so bright that I had to shield my eyes.

The room eventually returned to darkness and I looked at Jesse. I was worried he would think I was mad and he wouldn't help me. I did think he was good like his mother said, but this was all so much to accept and believe. I would not blame him for telling me to leave his home.

"My mom was here?" He asked weakly from the floor.

I nodded, still weary that he may yell at me.

"Is she still here? What was that light?"

I obliged and answered his questions as well as telling him how I met Maddie, which prompted him to ask how I was buried.

"You need to call the police! Some serious psycho tried killing you!" Jesse exclaimed.

I bit my lip in an attempt to not laugh. His concern was sweet but he was a tad late. I took a deep breathe before proceeding to tell him everything. I made sure to tell him every last part of my story. I knew I was risking losing his help because he may still not believe me.

When I finished, he could not stop staring at me. His expressions changed from serious, to terrified, and finally to unreadable.

"Jesse-" I was interrupted by a knock at his door. His eyes widened and he rushed me into his closet and closed it. Jesse hushed me when I tried protesting and I understood he was hiding me. I suppose it was still unacceptable to have inappropriate guests in your room, like it was in my time.

"Uh, hey what's up Brenda?" I looked through the small opening in the side of the closet. He was speaking to a woman that seemed was around my age. I was horrified to see that she was in what resembled under garments.

"Can you shut up? What's with all the racket in your room?" Brenda seemed very rude. She continued to complain and I took advantage of the moment to fully take in Jesse. He was very handsome. He was tall and muscular. He had the same light brown hair that his mother had, but instead of her brown eyes, he had deep blue eyes. Had Jesse been alive in my time, he would be the most sought after gentleman. Even more so than Brian.

"Yeah, sorry Brenda. I knocked over some things." Jesse kept glancing at me before Brenda huffed away and he closed the door.

"Susannah?" He opened the closet and started pacing.

"Yes?"

"Wow, um I don't know what to say. It's been one hell of a morning. I only believe it because I saw things that shouldn't be possible."

I sat on his window seat and pulled back the curtains so I could look out the window. My small town has grown into a beautiful community. I had questions of my own but they were all floating in my mind endlessly.

"Oh! Here, this must be yours." Jesse rummaged around until he found a jacket and reached into its pocket. He handed me the pendant that my father gave me when I was only six.

"Thank you. It must have fallen out of my dress." I looked down at it. I remembered fondly how my father played with me the day he gave me this. He was kinder back then.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of feelings. My family and friends were all dead.

"Susannah, are you alright?" Jesse sat next to me and I began crying. I thought he was going to leave me to cry myself out, because men did not take part in any emotional moments, but instead, he hugged me and I buried my face in his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Jesse's POV)

I'm not sure how long I held Susannah while she cried but I knew I couldn't just leave her. Once I gave her back her necklace, she was happy but almost immediately she looked stunned and then she began to cry.

I realized almost at the same time she did, that all her family must have passed away if her story was true. I still remember how it felt to lose my mom. I can't imagine how it must feel to lose all her family and friends.

"Jesse, are you alright?" Helen said from outside my door.

"Uh, yeah Helen. I was just watching a movie on my phone. Don't come in, I'm going to change." I quickly said as I heard her turning the knob.

"Oh, okay sorry sweetie. Breakfast is ready. Come down and eat."

"Yeah, thanks!" I locked my door once I heard her walk away.

Susannah had stopped crying and was looking sadly down at her lap.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you. Can I help you with anything?"

She didn't say anything at first, but eventually she looked up at me.

"I have no idea. I do not know why I am here or what to do. I'm alone."

Susannah looked confused and lost and all I wanted to do was hug her and make her feel better.

"You're not alone. I'll help you. My mom brought you here for a reason. Okay, I'll bring you some breakfast and we'll start trying to figure out what to do."

It looked like she was going to say no, but she just sighed and thanked me. I gave her instructions to be as quiet as she could be and then I went down stairs.

"Good morning son. How was last night?" My dad greeted me when I sat down at the table.

"Pretty cool. Nothing too exciting." I tried to discreetly put a napkin on my lap so that I could hide some food in it.

"I'm glad you had fun, because I am not going to let you come home that late again." He chuckled.

"It' okay dad. I don't really see myself going out that much."

"Why sweetie?" Helen looked genuinely concerned as she served her daughters pancakes.

" _Mom_. Why aren't you that worried about _my_ social life?" Brenda asked.

"Because I _know_ you have no trouble making new friends."

"Ha ha, no I'm not having issues making friends. I'm just not into the party thing." I downed my breakfast so quickly that Helen and all my step-sisters looked slightly nauseous and my dad looked at me disapprovingly.

"You in a hurry for something Jesse?" My dad asked.

"Nope. I was just starving but now I'm stuffed." I crammed the food into the pocket of my hoodie and stood up.

"Jesse sit. We need to talk." I mentally cursed as I took my seat again. Did they hear Susannah?

"Do you have any plans today?" Helen asked as she sat next to my dad.

"Uh, I was just going to hang here."

"Well, we was going to take the girls to their grandparents' house. Would you like to go?" Dad asked, but he said it in a menacing way where I had to say 'yes'.

"Honey, please. Jesse hasn't really had a chance to get to know my parents and I think it's really awkward to just leave him with them. I mean we're not even going to stay."

I owed her big time. I seriously felt like hugging the woman.

"Alright then. Jesse, Helen and I are going to visit a friend of hers that just gave birth. She lives about an hour from here so we'll be home kind of late."

"Call us if you need anything." Helen added.

I agreed to their terms, and hurried upstairs.

"Susannah, sorry I took so long." I closed the door behind me and saw her holding my cell phone.

"What is this? This little box has been ringing."

I couldn't help but laugh. I gave her a quick history lesson about technology and she gasped when I let her play with my phone. Susannah was amazed and she continued to describe how scandalous this would have been in her time.

Time really flew when we talked and before I knew it, everyone was leaving the house. I hugged my dad and Helen good bye and watched them drive away. I invited Susannah to sit in the living room because I felt it was awkward to have her cooped up in my room for no reason.

"Your home is beautiful." She said as she looked around, wide-eyed.

"Thank you, but it's really all my dad. He's a construction worker."

"He did a wonderful job!"

"So, where do you think we should start? I'm honestly at a loss." I admitted. I didn't want to worry her that I really had no idea how to help her but I couldn't lie about it.

"Your mother said I was a 'legend'. Maybe you should try searching my name in your telephone." She said thoughtfully. It caught me off guard a little that she actually remembered what I told her about technology.

I did as she said and almost immediately found a lead.

"I know where we need to go." I said.


End file.
